Simulators
List of simulators for Tyrant Unleashed. IwannaIguana's Sim An Excel 2007 sim can be found here. Download and open file to begin sim. All source code is open for viewing. Last Update - 1/16/2014 Felixgardian's Sim An OS X sim can be found here . Go File->Download or CMD-S, once you have the zip file exract it. The app is sandboxed and signed as of v0.02. Requires OS X 10.8.5+ (Note it should work on any version of 10.8 but I can only test 10.8.5). Change Log Version 0.103b (1/17/2014) : Fixed a bug where activation skills (esp enhance) without factions would not activate properly, : Added ability to specify what cards are commanders! Just use the checkbox on the card browser to select your commander. : Note that you can select ANY card so for valid sim runs I recommend you only select real commanders (set 7000) : Set is now displayed next to the commander name, set 7000 are player available commander (except when the xml is buggy) : Added campaign petrisis to the default commanders list (set -1) Version 0.102b (1/16/2014) : File->Download Card XML and File->Download Mission XML options have been added. These will connect directly to the production servers and download the latest information and import it automatically for you. The old manual methods still exist for updating with the dev xmls. : Faction specific activation skills now apply properly to Progenitors, : Moved import/export deck to its own sharing menu to reduce confusion, : Optimize the sim engine code, i'm getting a couple hundred per second increase on complex decks, Version 0.101b (1/15/2014) : Added new campaign mission commander to the commander list. Version 0.100b (1/15/2014) : We're now in beta! : New brushed metal UI, : Resizable main window, : You can now import mission decks. Either via: : a) Deck Builder -> Add Mission Decks (this uses a shipped version of the missions.xml) : b) File -> Import Mission XML... (cmd-shift-I) your own xml file you downloaded : Various other changes and bug fixes Version 0.08 (1/13/2014) : Added support for 10.8, please note I only have 10.8.5 to test on. Report bugs either here or through the in app support email. Version 0.07 (1/13/2014) : Made tabbing through main window better, : Added Deck Builder menu, : cmd-n for new deck, cmd-1 for new card on selected deck. : Import/Export decks to JSON file for easy sharing, : When a deck card is selected, the dropdown becomes key. Use spacebar to open the dropdown and type, : Fix logging on a couple of skills, : Fix bug with leech activing on walls and commanders, : Fix bug with poison not being reduced by protect Version 0.06 (1/12/2014) : Add Copy Deck, : Checkboxes on the sim rules now allow you to run decks in the specified order, instead of always random draw Version 0.05 (1/11/2014) : Fixed issue with Jam cooldowns. Version 0.04 (1/11/2014) : Added new mission commander Rastax to the commander list Version 0.03 (1/10/2014) : Fixed many bugs in the sim engine, : Better logging output, : Support for new Jam activation skill, : Various improvements Version 0.02 (1/7/2014) : Log Results is no longer on by default, : Added Import XML file to menu so cards.xml can be updated at will, : Updated shipped cards.xml for latest patch, : Various updates to the logging output for sim runs. Version 0.01 (1/6/2014) : Inital release